I would have never thought
by Color Wheel of doom
Summary: A Maleficent and jafar love story set in the house of mouse really.This is chapter one! Enjoy..I hope. Please review I would love to hear what you think! Good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

Title: I would have never thought.

Rating:T - Nc-17

All the characters mentioned in the fan fiction belong to Disney. I don't own any of them.

My first Jafar and Malficent I will try to make it as good as I can.

Chapter 1

Jafar walked down the dark candle lighted halls of the Disney villain castle. In his hands he carried thick rolls of paper. These where his next evil plans to take over Arabia and get rid of that street rat!

Walking up to a pair of dark black heavy-looking doors he got the feeling to look over his shoulder.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat and shiver lightly all over.

Maleficent. There she stud cloaked in dark purple and back robes with her evil crow perched on her shoulder. Jafar bowed his head a little and cleared his throat."Maleficent.." Tying to keep his eyes off the women she looked straight in to jafar's face. She would make eye contact if he would look at her.

"Afternoon Jafar how are you?" The Woman bowed her head a little too. Her yellow eyes now perching into his. As he looks at her with his brown eyes.

The mistress of evil smiled as Jafar stuttered on his words." W..W...Well I am fine think you. And yourself?" Jafar shivered again as His eyes locked with a while his eyes wondered down her beautiful curves.

Maleficent saw him looking her over and cleared her throat."I am good thank you but please may we go in? I would not wanna be late, Being the leader and all." Jafar quickly looked away and this made the evil mistress smirk. He nodded opening the door for her. The villains at the table looked at them as they entered, Ignoring the weird stares they got from the crowd, Maleficent made her way to the end of the table. Jafar sat himself in his spot among Hades and Cruella de evil.

"So dear did you and mal walk here together?" Cruella whispered as Maleficent started talking over plans with the group. Jafar tore his eyes off Maleficent's green, pretty skin as cruella whispered in his ear.

Clutching his staff at the head he quickly gave her a glare." Of coarse not! We bumped into one another at the door!" Jafar's tone was angry as his snake staff glowed red for he was rather embarrassed.

"Calm yourself Jafar mal is looking at you." Maleficent was glaring at the two telling them to shut up. Jafar pulled his lips into a thin line and then Maleficent continued talking.

" Now listen up!" She stormed the table of villains filched." Most of you may know that Halloween is coming up in a week." Some of them gasped for they had forgotten others nodded and continued to look at Maleficent or as some of the villains called her, mal.

Queen Grimhilde started pulling out a mirror and macking sure she looked good. This made mal roll her eyes."As I was saying. The heroines have sent me a letter saying they would like us all to come to the party. Some what like a get together." The villains moaned.

" Before you start turning the offer down I would like to say it would be a great chance for you to "get to know" Your revellers. See what they are like when they are not fighting you. Then you can use it against them latter.." They all started mumbling and nodding mal rises a hand to silence them."There are some catches..of coarse.. You must not fight with your revellers. Or get in fights with other heroines, And.." Maleficent cleared her throat getting to the part she dreaded." But you must also come with a partner.."

She looked away as they all started looking around for people they may go with and they whispered to one another and a few men - including Jafar- kept there eyes on maleficent." Now I wish for you all to come so please next Saturday have someone to come with. That will be the end of the meet." Mal got her stuff together quickly as most of the other villains started asking around to see who they would be going with.

Jafar got up slowly as he saw Ursula approach him."Well Jafar would you.." He cut her off. She looked shocked at him.

" No I am not interested Ursula." He moved away his eyes locked on maleficent. Mal saw him coming and moved quickly out the door not wanting to use her magic she hurried off. She could still hear Jafar following close behind she turned a corner quickly." Maleficent.." He was now in front of her, He had used his magic.

You cheater Jafar, Mal thought her eyes darkened.

"Jafar.. What would you like?" Mal looked away from the villain's face. Her checks where a darker green again. Showing that she was blushing.

Jafar gripped his snake staff if his hand tightly. Was he sure he wanted to go threw with it? Would she even go with him? His brown eyes looked her over but quickly looked away.

"I wanted to know if you would..Go to the Halloween thing with me.."Jafar winced his eyes to a wall.

Maleficent bit her lip and her purple nails dug into her papers." Well. I.." She thought it over a few times before looking back up at him." I am going to yes but let's get one thing straight. You are only taking me to the meet this is no date." She said and on the word date she made a disgusted face.

Jafar gave a rather sad expression when she said she did not want to say it as a date.

" All right. I did not want to go on a date anyway." Jafar lied and turned to leave.

It was mal's turn to give a sad look but she hid it behind a strong face." Good... Love among villain's is rather disgraceful thing I would say." Maleficent lied threw her teeth and looked away from the handsome man cloaked in red.

"Yes well I will come by to pick you up at 6:30 next week. Be ready.." He said with a smile and turned walking slowly away. Maleficent chuckled lightly and appeared at his side. "Oh then you better be on time.." She said standing in front of him her face close to his. Her lips brushing up on his making him shudder. Smiling she turned away before he could push their lips together." See you at 6:30 next week then.." Maleficent said and waved before walking to her room. The whole way she smiled. 'Oh what a fun game.' She thought as she pushed her door open and walking inside.

Jafar stud in the spot she had left him in for a while stunned, then he gave a sigh and his mouth turned into a large frown." Playing games now?" He said shaking his head and making his way to his room. When he got there he went in and took off his turban to show a bald head. Flopping down on his bed covered in red sheets he rolled over trying to fall asleep but, his mind swirled with the thoughts of maleficent


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I would have never thought..

Chapter: 2

Rating: T+

Pairing: Maleficent and Jafar

I own none of the characters! They are disney's.

Chapter 2

The week had gone by to fast for maleficent's liking and Saturday seems to come so quickly.

For Jafar it had than to long and his week had gone by a million times faster than most weekends. The hole week maleficent had not spoken a word to him and he wished he could get under her skin and see why she was so embarrassed. Maleficent had to indoor the many shocked faces as the other villains fond out who she was going with to the Halloween party . More people thought she would go with Hades or hook but they seemed to be taken at the moment. Hook was spending his free time with Cruella and Hades was going with yzma.

The weather was dark and chilly when maleficent woke to get a head start on her day. Her promising long day. First she made her way to the bathroom quickly stepping out of her black night-gown and taking off her black ring with the gold lining and placing it on the bathroom sink. Then she wrapped a white towel around her light green and turning the bath water on. Mal could not help but think about Jafar and his handsome.. Maleficent stopped her thoughts there and waved her arms up in the air and then turned around to get under the sink. Moving a few odd colored bottles out of her way she fond a bottle filled with red colored bath salts. It was a present Grimhilde had given her and she decide to use some of them now. Pouring some into her steaming hot bath water she quickly put them down and stopped the water, then let her towel fall.

Jafar had not gotten as much sleep as he would have liked but he could not help but lay in his bed worrying about then next day. But soon he closed his eyes and fell asleep but it was not a deep sleep only light. The next morning he was wakened by his annoying bird and he threw him out the window and shut the shudders and sighed." Dame it lago!" You could hear the bird rumbling on how he would have slept the day away." Shut it lago or I will...!" He said and ran a hand over his bald head before walking to the bath room and started undressing. Jafar quickly got into the shower and turned the water on and winced feeling the hot water hit his dark skin. He quickly washed and twisted his finger around his beard a few times before jumping out and grabbing a black towel and rapping it around himself.

Maleficent lay with her leg over the side of the tub and her arm laying on the rim. She gave out a loud sigh and looked over to the cloak. 8:30. ' Ok now you have to get up and wash maleficent..' She said to herself and got up the steam rolling over her small figure and her breast which she always hide under her loose cloak. Her sex appeal was not her power unlike some. She rather relay on other things like her dark magic and her true form. As she cleaned she stopped and her face looked sad. There where things about her body that she hated like the large scar from when prince Philip had stabbed her but the thing she hated most was the fact that maleficent could not bare a child. This made maleficent angry because maleficent wanted a child of her own but she would never say a word to anyone about her secret want but she did. Deep down in that dark cold heart of hers.

Jafar was now picking out something to wear. This had not crossed his mind yet and now was looking over his wardrobe. Does he dress in a costume? No maleficent would dress in her normal cloak and so would he. Taking out a clean outfit he walked back to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He waved a hand and a few small bottles appeared on the counter. The vials contained his make up that he used everyday. Starting on his make up his mind wondered to the horned woman. What was she doing now?

Maleficent finally got out of the bathtub and walked into her room waving her hand. The closet door flew open and she walked to it, towel wrapped tightly around her curvy frame. "Well.." She eyes dark and cold but she was rather worried." What do I wear?" She asked herself in a low whisper. Pulling out her regular clothes she sighed and smoke her head. Quickly hanging them back up she pulled out something form the back of her closet. It was a tight-fitting dress that was black with a purple train that followed behind it. "Fine.." She murmured and walked back to the bathroom. And waved her hands a few times over her head and her hair became dry and she started to get into her dress. The dress fit nicely and she chuckled before looking at her nails. The red color was bright ands she smiled liking that she never had to paint her finger nails they where just naturally red. Looking at the clock she froze 12:00 Her heart fluttered. It was getting closer all she had to do was wait really. Maybe she should call him and ask him he would like to go a little earlier.

Jafar was now done putting on his eyeliner and other makeup and he looked himself over in the mirror. " Will have to do I guess.." He said and ran a hand over his bold head went to sit on his bed his gold, ruby-eyed, cobra scepter at his side.

Maleficent walked back and forth threw her room till she threw her hands up and grabbed her staff waving it a few time." Jafar.." In a light puff of smoke a face slowly Jafar's face started to form."Oh..Good evening Maleficent.. Is something wrong?" He asked wondering why she had called upon him.

"No no not at all I just was wondering if you would like to come for some tea before we go.."Maleficent asked a dark green blush showed a little but she did a good job of keeping her face straight.

Jafar all most jumped out f his set when she asked. It was rather scary for maleficent to ask such a thing and for a minute Jafar sat there just looking at her beauty in pure wonder." Uh.." He cleared his throat and then nodded." Yes I think that would be a great idea.."

" OK well." Before she could say anything he there was a puff of red smoke and he was behind her. His hands in front of him holding his snake staff and she had a smirk on his tan face. Maleficent gave a small jump for she liked to appear more slowly. It made the others fear her move knowing what was going to happen. In her opinion his appearance was too quick.

" Scare you darling?" He asked a smirk on his face still. Maleficent shot him a look then gracefully moved across the room into the small kitchen.

" Of course not." She aid and snapped her fingers." Please have a seat Jafar." Maleficent said waving to the many chairs and couches. She herself sat down on a large couch before a small goblin walked into the room, the goblin put down the tea on a coffee table.

" Thank you.." And feeling up to his old games again proceed to sit next to her on the couch. He could see how pissed off she was by his actions but he was now looking her over.

Jafar had not noticed that she was wearing a skin-tight dress and her long black hair was down." Mal.. you look wonderful.." He said and his wide eyes wandered back up to her face. Green blushes rested on her cheeks.

" You look exquisite as always also afar." Her head turned a little in embarrassment. Jafar looked uneasy too. After a moment mal turned and poured tea into the small china cups and handed one to him. When her hand brushed on his she felt her chest stop moving for a minute. He murmured a thank you maleficent then sipped at the tea. Maleficent did the same." Well afar how are your evil plans going to take over Agrabah?" She asked now facing him with an evil grin.

" Well.. You know that dame street rat.." Jafar said putting down his tea and holding his scepter in his bony hands. He looked disgusted when he said street rat. Maleficent had to chuckle at this.

" Yes well it is always this way.. They always get the girl too.." She said putting her cup to her lips to hide some of her smile. But she eased a eyes brow. Jafar did not look pleased.

" That was nothing. He can have the brat I just thought making her my wife would make me be a more powerful image.." Maleficent put her cup down.

" But you seemed to enjoy that kiss she gave you." Maleficent teased.

A smile came to jafar's face. Two can play this game Maleficent... and i still have to pay you back for yesterday." Well it was a good kiss." Slowly afar moved forward maleficent turned her head a little but did not move." I bet you could please be more than that rich brat.." He was now leaning over her. His eyes locked with hers and maleficent was pressed between him and the couch arm." Should we try it mal?" He asks maleficent looked over his face then her eyes rested on his lips. She said nothing and leaned up just a little for their lips brushed against each other and maleficent closed her eyes and so did Jafar.

Then it happened their lips came together and both felt something they had never felt before. Maleficent thought it was just a great kiss and did not let herself say anything but that. But afar thought he was for sure that he was in love. After a while maleficent's hand slid up from the couch to his cest then up his chest to his face. After a little more she pulled away and they both seemed rather out of breath." Jafar..." Maleficent felt something poking her on her leg.." Well afar seems the kiss go you rather turned on if I might say." Jafar quickly looked down then blushed. Maleficent pushed him off and quickly moved away form him her cold heart beating to fast for her liking.

Jafar growled and waved his hand and then got up the spell worked quickly and he sighed lilting out his breath he had held. " Mal...I.." Said walking quickly after her she was now at the door. She was smiling a little." I am sorry maleficent for the kiss. Please it was taking the game a little to far". Jafar said and bowed but maleficent just chuckled .

" Jafar please I am at as much fault as you are dear." She said and afar eased form his bow." Now let's get going or we are going to be late.."Maleficent said and for once she felt happy as she took his arm and they disappeared into a puff of red and green


End file.
